A Choice
by cupcake0118
Summary: Ron catches Hermione and Harry in the act and Harry is forced to choose between his new love and his best mate. One-Shot. Pic not mine.


**A/N: Written for Umbrella-Ella's Valentines Day Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Low groans and heavy panting could be heard on the other side of the door. Ron pressed his ear harder against the wood, straining to determine who Harry had bedded that evening. He could hear the bed creaking, the head board thwacking dully as it hit the wall. A smirk graced his wide mouth as he telepathically congratulated his best friend on finally getting some action.

"Yes, Harry, yes!"

Ron's smug expression quickly changed to one of shock. He blanched and icy chill swept through his body. The girl's voice sounded a lot like…

"Hermione!" Harry grunted.

Ron froze. It could not be, there was no way would Harry do that to him. They were best mates, had been for seven years…

Before he knew what he was doing, Ron had grasped the round doorknob in his large hand and twisted it slowly. It was unlocked, and he pushed against it.

He tiptoed into the room, its occupants too enthralled in what they were doing to notice they had company.

"What the fuck?!" Ron shouted as he threw back the curtains around Harry's four-poster.

"Oh my God!" Hermione squealed. She clambered off Harry ungracefully and snatched at the sheet to cover her nakedness.

Harry laid there in shock, still hard, his face a mixture of guilt and anger.

"You knew!" Ron roared, his blue eyes trained on Harry as he thrust his arm out to point a long finger in Hermione's direction.

"You knew I wanted her, and you promised me you'd help!"

"I-" Harry attempted to interject, but Ron was on a roll.

"And here you are, taking her for yourself! You promised me, Harry, you promised!" Ron's breathing was becoming laboured and he crouched down on the floor.

"Why?" He asked weakly, "Why, Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment, and then pulled his bed covers up over his deflating erection.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he began quietly, "I don't know how this happened…"

"Excuse me?" Hermione huffed, "I think you know exactly how this happened, Harry Potter!"

"Well I…" Harry looked back and forth between his two best friends and sighed. He knew he would lose one of them over this.

If he told Ron how he had realised his own feelings for Hermione during the times they spent together when he was supposed to be putting in a good word for Ron, he knew his best friend would never speak to him again. He also knew Ron would blab to the entire common room about what had happened, and Harry would find himself snubbed by most of the Gryffindors, and probably some of the students from other houses once word got out.

On the other hand, if he lied and said that he and Hermione had had sex in the heat of the moment and he had not been in his right mind…if he denied his feelings for her…he would lose Hermione. He had thought that after the war he would return to Ginny, but she had already moved on with Dean Thomas. Harry thought he would never love again, but then he began spending all his free time with Hermione. Granted, he was meant to be setting her up with Ron, but the heart wants what the heart wants, right?

He glanced up at Hermione. She had her arms folded tightly across her chest, and she was tapping her bare foot on the wooden floor. Her eyebrows were raised in expectation.

Ron was still crouched on the floor, wearing a similar expression. Both were pleading with him silently; '_tell me what I want to hear.' _

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry glanced furtively at Hermione, "I honestly have no idea what came over me. I was in the heat of the moment and - "

But Harry could not finish his explanation, as Hermione's surprisingly strong fist connected with the side of his face.

"You bastard!" She yelped, tears streaming down her face, "You fucking bastard!"

Harry swallowed thickly, and fought the urge to run after her. His friendship with Ron was more important at the moment. He would deal with Hermione later.

* * *

He found her the next day sitting in her usual spot in the library. She was hunched over a large book, her hair pulled up on the top of her head in a messy bun. Harry affectionately referred to it as her birds nest.

He cleared his throat a few feet away from her, ensuring he was outside her punching range.

She scowled up at him, and he saw tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I wanted to apologise," Harry said quietly, digging his hands into his trouser pockets.

Hermione snorted derisively and turned a page in her book.

"Look, I lied to Ron," Harry took a step forward.

Hermione ignored him.

"You mean more to me than that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped her book shut.

"Look, Harry, I get it ok?" Her voice was weary, and nasally, "I may be a witch but I come from a Muggle family, and I'm very well acquainted with the saying 'bros before hoes'. Stop wasting your time and go find your best friend. Tell him - " her voice cracked and she took a couple of seconds to compose herself.

She raised her face defiantly and stared into Harry's eyes. He was now within punching distance, but he felt as if he deserved it anyway.

"Tell him about how stupid little Hermione fell for your playboy tricks!" She burst into tears, resting her head on top of her bent knees. She wrapped her arms around herself and Harry felt his heart break.

"Hermione, honey, it's not like that!" He whispered, bending to pat her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry I lied to Ron. I want to keep both of you in my life. I want to be with you, and I want to keep Ron as my best friend."

"Oh I can see how _difficult_ this must be for you," Hermione choked out in an attempt at a scathing retort.

"It is!" Harry said exasperatedly, though he did not remove his hand from her shoulder.

Hermione continued to cry into her knees until her tears dried up. She wiped her face furiously and glared at Harry.

"I'm done with you!" She said.

"Hermione, please!" Harry stood as she did and clasped her wrist in his vice like grip.

"Let me go, Harry," Hermione said calmly.

"No. Hear me out," He forced her chin up with his free hand so she was looking into his eyes.

"We don't have to end this," he breathed, "Ron doesn't have to know - "

Hermione yanked hard on her captive hand and pulled free of Harry.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me we can have a secret little relationship!" She hissed, "Don't you _dare_ assume that I will play second fiddle to your precious Ronald! We are _through _Harry!"

She turned on her heel and fled from the library, leaving a defeated Harry behind her.


End file.
